A Silver Coin Moon in a Black Velvet Sky
by Raxacoricofallapatorious
Summary: Hermione deals with Ron and Lavender getting together. A short, fluffy drabble. Takes place in the Golden Trio's 6th year.  Slight RWxLB, mostly RWxHG.  Probably only K , but rated T just to be safe. Constructive criticism welcomed!


**AN: I've read so many HP fics lately. I needed one to call my own! 3 This is just a short drabble with very little dialogue. If that's not your type of thing, don't say I didn't warn you! I am open to constructive criticism, because I want to be the best writer I can, but no flames please! This takes place in their sixth year, around the time that Ron and Lavender got together. There isn't a specific tag to either the book or the movie, this is just a general scenario that could have happened. This is only my second fanfic, so please tell me where I need to improve! Also, this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please enjoy, lovely readers! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm no J.K. Rowling. Total Potterhead yes, owner of the universe no. **

* * *

><p>The sun slowly sank below the horizon, golden light shimmering across the Great Lake. Hermione dug her spoon into the carton of chocolate ice cream as the light disappeared behind the black mountains of Scotland. The sky stretched out for miles, velvety black punctuated with tiny glittering stars and a huge moon like a silver coin. The Quidditch pitch laid cold and empty stories below the Gryffindor Tower. The Forbidden Forest was black and ominous and Hagrid's hut was dark. A single tear slid smoothly down her cheek. She wiped it away impatiently. Shivering slightly, she pulled her afghan tighter around her and snuggled deeper into the poufy armchair. The fire flickered a few times before slowly going out.<p>

She set down her ice cream and was about to rise from the chair when she heard a high pitched giggle and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. She ducked behind the chair as Ron and Lavender pranced into the common room. They embraced passionately, tongues dueling for control, before Lavender headed up to the girls' dormitory. Hermione stood slowly. Ron heard the blankets rustle, and turned quickly. Hearts pounding, they looked at each other.

Ron's green eyes were wide and glittered in the silver moonlight shining through the window. Hermione's brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words could express the electricity that disrupted the air between them. Hermione also attempted to fill the tense silence, but found she could not speak around the thick lump in her throat. She swallowed hard. Finally, she broke eye contact. She bent and picked up her ice cream and her blanket. Still averting his emerald eyes, she brushed past him and began walking up the stairs.

She hadn't even reached the third step when Ron's large hand was on her wrist. He pulled her to him. Their eyes met and the emotion she saw glistening there nearly made her heart stop. Ron's hand wrapped around her waist while the other lifted to her thick brown curls and rested on the back of her neck. Hermione's hands instinctively wrapped around his neck. She felt his soft red hair tickle her fingers. Every touch of their bodies made her tingle and the sparks between them were close to visible. Her eyelids fluttered closed as his lips finally met hers.

The kiss started softly, their lips caressing one another. She felt emotions pouring out of him and into her, and she was amazed at the sensations she felt in her stomach. She felt his tongue dart out and flick her lower lip and the slight touch elicited a soft moan from both as her mouth opened to allow him access. Their tongues touched, then receded, then came back together again; Hermione couldn't help but feel it was a metaphor for their entire relationship since they had met that fateful day on the Hogwarts Express. She was only able to think for a moment though, as their kiss had turned fiery and passionate. Hermione's hands slid down his surprisingly muscular chest and she felt him shiver beneath her fingers. Her hands rested gently on his waist. Ron's hands left her back and neck and gently caressed her face. They slowly pulled away from each other, neither wanting to, however oxygen had become necessary. Ron rested his forehead on Hermione's. They were both breathing heavily and still pressed flush against each other.

"I don't think I can share a dorm with Lavender tonight…" Hermione whispered, her swollen lips brushing his ear. Ron's heart skipped a beat and his stomach quivered.

"You don't have to," he whispered back, taking her hand and leading her through the portrait hole and into the dark, quiet halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll let your minds take the next scene ;) Thanks for reading! I know, very short, but I just wanted to try my hand at a HP fic and also my first (published) kissy fic...mwah! :* As I said above, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly welcomed! <strong>


End file.
